When the Past Comes Back to Bite
by KaterinaPetrovah
Summary: After Damon gets taken to the cell, Elena and her friends spend the rest of their college year looking for him. With no luck in finding him, and reason to believe he's dead, Elena turns off her humanity and flees for the next 100 years. But when tragedy strikes, it forces an emotionless Elena to head back to town, and back to Damon, who now has a new girlfriend to love. Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Damon gets taken to the cell, Elena and her friends spend the rest of their college year looking for him. With no luck in finding him, and reason to believe he's dead, she turns off her humanity and flees for the next 100 years. Meanwhile, Damon is forced to move on from Elena, and meets a new girl after he escapes the Augustine project for a second time. Damon goes back to his life in Mystic Falls with his new girlfriend, but when tragedy strikes, it brings an emotionless Elena back to town. Bonnie has been using an anti aging spell on herself, Jeremy and Matt for the last 100 years, but in a few weeks she won't have enough strength to continue the spell, so they have to prepare for death. This causes a no humanity Elena to return and find herself face to face with not only the deaths of her best friends and her brother, but the return of an ex lover and his new life. Will it be enough to break through to her? Delena with hints of Klaroline and Steferine, and a little Beremy. Hayley never got pregnant, so Klaus doesn't have a child with her. Also there's no Nadia.**

**Hi! So, this is my first story I've ever written! I know there are some other stories out there similar to this one, but I promise you my plot line is going in a completely different direction! If the whole Bonnie, Jer and Matt thing confused you, Bonnie was basically using an anti aging spell similar to Bree's, to keep herself, Jer and Matt alive for the last 100 years, but since she's been using it for so long, she's not strong enough to continue it and her, Jer and Matt are going to die. If that still doesn't make sense, call it creative liscense! And I'll explain it more later, along with how Damon met his new girlfriend, and how he escaped the Augustine project for the second time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

I nodded my head up and down, faking a laugh, as my blind date droned on and on about how blessed he is to have a body type that, now matter how much he eats, he can just never manage to gain any fat!

"Wow, amazing!" I groaned sarcastically, but my muscle man date didn't even take notice to my tone, as he continued talking about himself, and how he just got a big promotion at work.

_"Why would my friends think I'd like him? I should have never said yes to this date."_ I inwardly sighed.

"Um, I'm just gonna run to the lady's room really quick." I spoke probably the first words I've said all night since I introduced myself.

He just nodded at me, and began to check out the busty, platinum blonde at the end of the bar.

"Slut" I whispered under my breath, turning on my heel and heading towards the bathroom.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice the slender brunette standing in front of me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I screeched, as my body slammed into her back, and the bathroom door swung closed behind me. I swiped a whisp of blonde hair out of my face as she turned around, and her brown eyes bore into my blue ones. I took a second to take in her appearance. She was thin, with slightly wavy brown hair, painted with pink highlights down the left side, and side bangs covering one of her eyes. She was pretty, but her provocative outfit was a little too slutty for my taste.

"That's quite alright." She replied huskily, a smirk playing on her lips.

I laughed awkwardly, realizing we were the only two people in the bathroom, I made a move towards the door. Before I could get away, I felt the brunette girl wrap a cold hand around my wrist.

"Not so fast." She whispered in my ear, her tone sending chills up my body. Before I could react, she was locking the bathroom door, and starring into my eyes intensely.

"You will not scream" She said in a hypnotic tone. I wanted to object, but something was holding my voice back, and all that came out of my mouth was a feeble "Ok."

My eyes widened as her face began to contort, her eyes turning blood red with visible veins growing out from under them. She made a noise that was somewhere in between a hiss and a growl, as I saw long fangs grow down from her canine teeth. Her fangs dug into my neck. The pain was unbearable; I could feel her drawing the blood out of my neck. I so badly wanted to scream, but my lungs wouldn't allow it, my mind quickly becoming fuzzy. "Vampire" I whispered as my eyesight went black, and I took my last breath, falling to the floor with a clunk. Dead.

Elena turned to the mirror, wiping the remaining blood away from around her mouth. She turned on her heel, and exited the bathroom triumphantly. Full. Careful to stride out just in time for no one to connect her to the murder of the girl with the clear blue eyes, that reminded her so much of ones from her past.

She smiled to herself as a chorus of screams erupted from the bar she previously strode out of, hopping into her car and driving to her apartment. As she walked through the door, she realized her phone had one missed call from an unknown number. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she hit play, immediately regretting it as a voice from her past, a voice she'd tried so hard to forget, filled up her empty living room.

"Elena?" Caroline Forbse's gentle voice was laced with tears as she spoke.

"Look, I don't even know if this is your number anymore, but there's something I need to tell you." Her voice cracked and a sob erupted from her chest. Even though Elena's emotions were switched off, she still felt a pang of sadness for her old friends discomfort.

"Um, Bonnie's magic is getting weaker, and she won't be able to prevent death for herself, Matt and Jer much longer." There was a short pause, "Th-They probably won't make it past next week." More sobs erupted from the other end of the phone.

"I know you haven't talked to me, hell you haven't talked to any of us in over 100 years, but please, they really need to see you right now, ju-just please come. Elena I miss you so much, I need you Elena. Just please come." There was a pause, like she wanted to say something else, but instead of hearing the blonde vampires voice once more, she heard the distinct sound of the phone click on the other end.

She could feel her emotions wanting to break through the surface. Like a pot of water, left on the stove for one too many minutes, beginning to boil over. She closed her eyes, willing for them to go away. She was strong enough to repress her emotions once more, but she couldn' t stop herself from hastily picking up her phone, and sprinting out of her apartment building, preparing for the long drive from California back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Please review if you would like another chapter!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much to those of you who followed and favorited this story! Especially to ****_bellax0xchristina, lilsis321,_**** and ****_meskin10_**** for reviewing :) So, this chapter is a bit of a filler, but I wanted to set up what life is like for the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up to warm rays of sun streaming through his windows. He turned over onto his left side, gazing at the sleeping form of his strawberry blonde girlfriend. He'd met Chrissie shortly after he managed to escape from the Augustine project for a second time. Her body was slim, and she had big green eyes, with flowing strawberry blonde hair. She was fierce like Katherine, but sweet like Elena. The perfect combination of his past loves. They were together ever since. Although Damon was in love with Chrissie, he still dreamt about Elena from time to time.

_"Stop it Damon, she's gone."_ He thought to himself. _"Plus, you have Chrissie now."_ He smiled at the thought.

Since Elena's departure, everyone else had moved on as well. Stefan was heart broken for months, depressed, before falling back into pattern with Katherine. She was able to become a vampire again, with the help of Bonnie, and surviving the worst brought her and Stefan closer together. She was still the same wild spirit, but she managed to tone it down. She even managed to loosen the resident brooding vampire up a bit. For the five vampires, after Elena left, it ironically brought the best luck to their love lives and friendships.

As for Caroline, she finally realized how in love she was with Klaus. All the times he declared his love for her and tried to win her over joined together, and her feelings for him erupted with lust and passion. Klaus abandoned his old ways, and learned to only drink from a blood bag, like the rest of the vamps. _Guess love really can change a person, _was always happily on Care's mind. The two grew closer together shortly after Elena left, and have ben together ever since, just like Damon and Chrissie, and Stefan and Katherine.

Damon felt a rush of sadness as he suddenly remembered the fate of his Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy, who'd he'd grown close to over the years, bonding over their mutual loss of Elena.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the sight in front of him tore his heart in two. On any other normal day, Damon would have just smirked and made a sarcastic comment. But today was different. Caroline looked the worst, since she was the closest to Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy, who were currently resting in the guest bedrooms since they barely had any strength left. She was continuously sobbing into Klaus' s chest, his arms wound around her slender body, shushing her quietly. Even Katherine looked upset over the loss, Stefan's hand resting on the small of her back, his eyes filled with tears.

"Where's Chrissie?" Stefan asked.

"She's still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her." Damon replied, a sad tone laced into his usually sarcastic voice. Even Chrissie had grown close to the witch, human and the hunter over time.

Damon glanced down at the kitchen table, where pictures of the gang in high school were displayed all over the place. _"They must be for the memorial next week."_ He thought to himself. They all knew it was impossible to delay the inevitable, so they left it up to the blonde OCD vampire to begin setting up the memorial. In a way it was therapeutic, looking through all those old memories.

"I like this one." Damon said, pointing to a picture of Matt serving two steaming hot mugs of coffee to a young Bonnie and Elena on his first day working at the mystic grill.

"So do I." Replied Stefan, holding a meaningful glance with his brother for a moment.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence, though, as Damon turned to see his beautiful girlfriend descending down the stairs.

"Good morning." Chrissie said half heartedly, wrapping her arms around Damon's body. She looked around at the other people in the room, her eyes saddening at their docile expressions.

"I have an idea." The strawberry blonde vampire spoke, determination gleaming in he sea green eyes.

"And what's that?" Damon asked, planting a kiss on her temple.

"We all need to go out, and just forget about…all this. Even if it's just for a little while." Her bright eyes darted around the room, observing the others responses.

"I don't know if that's-" Caroline began, but was interrupted by Stefan.

"I'm in." He said.

"You are?" Damon asked, a little taken aback. I mean, sure, Katherine had loosened his normally broody brother up a bit, but he was still Stefan after all.

"Yeah, you are?" Katherine mocked, equally as taken aback as Damon.

"Yeah, I mean, we could all use a little break from all this. Even if it's just for a little while." He repeated what Chrissie said, causing her to get excited at the fact they all might get to have a little fun today.

"We'll be back before it gets dark, and I think we could all use a little fun." Klaus said, mainly to Caroline. Her body visibly released tension, and she nodded her head a bit.

"Alright, but only if we're back before dark." She said, still a little resistant to leave her three dying best friends alone for the day. Not that anyone could blame her.

"Awesome!" Chrissie squealed, unwinding her arms from around Damon, and clapping her hands together.

"How did I get so lucky" Damon thought to himself, as he watched his beautiful girlfriend jump up and down.

"Where should go to the park, it's a beautiful day out." Caroline suggested.

"Perfect! It's a triple date!" Chrissie said, intertwining her hand with Damon's.

"Let's go!" Damon said, actually feeling blissfully happy with his life.

Little did he know that was all about to change.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue this story! Don't be shy to leave constructive criticism, but no hate please, because I'll just delete it.**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! I'm really glad your enjoying this story, so keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you think, and some of you are really funny :) Anyway, this chapter might make you mad because of the Damon/ Chrissie scenes, but don't worry, this is a Delena fic! Also, I wanted to mention this story was inspired by another fic called**** Never Let Me Go**** by ****_DamonElenaendgame_****, but they only posted a few chapters and then stopped writing it all together, so I decided to write my own! But my versions COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, and I have a whole different plotline in mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW network. I only own Chrissie... unfortunately.**

* * *

Damon smiled slightly as the warm sun beat down on his face, but he was quickly broken out of his trance by a friendly slap on the back. Whipping around, he turned to see his brother and best friend, or "mate", as Klaus would say, standing behind him.

"When did you become such a girl?" Stefan joked. But his smile hinted at his happiness for his brother's relationship. He knew Elena's departure hurt Damon way more than he'd care to admit.

"You're one to talk," Klaus began. "You're completely whipped by Katherine! What happened to the infamous rippah?" Klaus taunted jokingly. Stefan dipped his head down and chuckled, before looking back up.

"We've all changed, haven't we?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Yeah, but I'd definitely say it's for the better." Damon said, looking over the two other guy's shoulders to get a look at the women in their lives, who were currently chatting on a park bench.

"Speaking of, I'm gonna go grab Chrissie real fast. I think my day would be better spent with a hot blonde, than with you two softies." Damon joked, making his way to the bench, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey babe." Damon said sweetly, placing a hand on Chrissie's shoulder. She smiled up at him, about to say something, when Caroline interrupted.

"Damon! I was right in the middle of my story!" She screeched, half joking, half completely serious. "You interrupted right at the good part!"

"Thank god." Katherine muttered sarcastically, earning a friendly slap on the arm from Caroline, causing both girls to giggle. And Damon swore it could have been Caroline and Elena sitting there and giggling like they used to in high school. A ghost of a smile graced his features as he heard Chrissie's voice break through.

"Would you want to go on a walk?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course I would, babe." He responded. _"Wow maybe I'm the softie…"_ He thought to himself. And for once, that thought didn't scare him. He pulled Chrissie up, lacing his right hand with her left, leaving the other two giggling girls behind as he saw Stefan and Klaus begin to walk over to them. "What's so funny?" He faintly heard Stefan ask, but soon they were too far away from the rest of their friends to hear the conversation. They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, before sitting down on the edge of a huge fountain.

"You love me, right? No matter what." Chrissie asked.

"Of course, why?" Damon asked, a little worried. "Are you okay?"

Chrissie gave a sigh, leaning towards Damon, "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you'd still love me after this."

"After wha-" Damon was cut off by Chrissie pushing him full vampire force into the fountain.

"Oh you are so dead!" Damon yelled playfully.

"Already am!" Chrissie joked, screaming playfully as Damon pulled her in with him, their hysterical laughter beginning to cause a scene. Damon pulled her towards him, crashing his lips into hers. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, as she fiercely kissed him back, the spray from the fountain drenching them. Their fun was cut short, though, as the couple's heads both snapped to the side at a fat cop running towards them.

"You better get out of that fountain right this minute, or I'm going to have to arrest you!" He screamed rapidly, clearly running out of breath.

Damon shot up, grabbing Chrissie bridal style and running out of the fountain.

"Damon, put me down!" She yelled.

"Not a chance!" He replied, running until they were safely on the other side of the park, collapsing into the soft grass.

"This is what it was like to be human." Chrissie stated, lying side by side with Damon.

"Hm?" He replied, giving her a sideways glance.

"This is what it was like to be human." She repeated. "This feeling of love, this feeling of fun. I mean, we could have easily compelled that cop to forget what we did, but instead we just kept running. All those feelings, that's what it was like to be human." She finished, now lying completely on her side.

"Marry me." He said spontaneously. Even he was a little taken back by what he just said. This is something the old Damon wouldn't even have dreamt of doing, but the human Damon would have jumped at the chance.

"What?" Chrissie asked, a little confused at this sudden display of love.

"Marry me." Damon said again, this time with more confidence. "You want to feel human again, this is the most human thing I could think of."

"I love you!" Chrissie squealed, throwing herself on top of Damon, kissing him hard. He reciprocated, but then broke the kiss apart. "I'm taking that as a yes?" Damon said excitedly.

Chrissie just nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She began to kiss him again, but broke it apart again, leaving Damon looking a little disappointed. "I have to tell the girls!" she said excitedly, and Damon smiled to himself. "Yeah, we should probably get going, it's going to get dark soon and Caroline will steak us if we're not back on time." Damon said, only half joking. The pair sprung up, and walked hand in hand back to the park bench where their friends were still waiting for them.

"Well you two look happy." Katherine said, Stefan's arm slung around her shoulders.

"Well we should, considering we're engaged!" Chrissie said excitedly.

"OHMYGOD!" Caroline jumped out of Klaus' embrace, and threw her arms around Chrissie. "This is so exciting!" She squealed, as the two friends hugged.

"Congratulations!" Katherine said, hugging her friend next, as Stefan and Klaus congratulated Damon.

"Well this definitely is a step up from the old you." Stefan said, hugging his brother.

"Like I said, it's for the better." Damon responded, smiling.

"Congrats, mate." Klaus hugged him next.

"Oh, hang on guys, I think I lost my earing in the fountain." Chrissie said, feeling her now bare left ear. "Those were my mothers, I have to go get it."

"The fountain?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"Don't ask," Damon began. "Do you want me to help you look for it?" he asked her.

"No, it's fine. I'll be a right back, guys." She said before running back towards the direction of the fountain. Damon turned back to his friends, a huge grin on his face.

"Really, though, this day has been a great break from everything." Stefan began, "Nothing can ruin it."

"Well there is one thing I've been meaning to tell you guys." Caroline said, her normally flawless features becoming worried. "I didn't want to say it in front of Chrissie, but since she's gone for the moment…" Caroline trailed off.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked his girlfriend, winding his arm around her shoulders.

Caroline took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before speaking again. "I called Elena last night." She stated, a little scared to how the others would react.

There was a chorus of "what?!" and "oh my god!" from the all her friends, and Damon could literally feel his heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Reviews keep me going!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I just wanted to tell you this week is midterm week for me, so I probably won't be able to post the next chapter until next Friday. But don't worry! I made this chapter a little longer for you :) Also, to the person who asked, Elena's POV is in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit :'(**

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" Klaus asked, curiosity grasping him at the thought of the other Petrova's return.

"Nothing." Caroline said. "I mean, she didn't answer, I got the machine."

"Well, assuming her emotions are still off, I highly doubt she'll show up." Klaus spoke up again. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I just hate the thought of Elena missing her best friends' and her brother's last days. Plus missing the funeral." Stefan stated in a saddened tone. Damon looked like he was about to reply to his brother, when a melodic voice interrupted him form behind.

"Who's Elena?" Chrissie asked, startling the five vampires who were too engrossed in what Caroline was saying to hear her come up behind them.

Damon's eyes widened a bit, "I thought you were going to look in the fountain."

"I was, but I found my earing on the grass… who's Elena?" She asked again, this time a little more demanding.

Katherine took this opportunity to speak up, a signature smirk playing on her delicate features,

"My doppelganger."

* * *

Elena had been driving for hours, _"I could have gotten here faster using my vampire speed."_ She bitterly thought to herself.

She sighed as her car drove passed the new "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. Surly this one wasn't made of white oak. She could feel her emotions trying to burst through once again, as she drove over the bridge her parents died on. The bridge that turned her into this monster. She took a deep breath, pushing all her emotions back down into the black whole from which they came, fearfully realizing how much harder it was to repress her feelings each time they reared their ugly heads.

_"How much longer can I repress these feelings before I burst?"_ Elena subconsciously thought to herself. _"No, stop it, you can't afford to feel over 100 years of pain. It's better this way."_ She pushed the last shred of sadness back down, and continued driving to the Salvatore boarding house, emotionless as ever.

It only took about 5 minutes to drive down the familiar road to the Salvatore house. She parked her small car out front, and hopped out, her leather high-heeled boots clicking along the pavement as she strode.

_"Show time."_ She thought.

* * *

"Your doppelganger?" Chrissie asked incredulously. She didn't want to, but she felt a pang of insecurity at the thought of another Katherine. Katherine was already so gorgeous, and she knew her and Damon had a thing in the past. She couldn't help but wonder if her new fiancé and this Elena girl had something at one point, as well.

"What does she mean?" Chrissie asked, turning to Damon.

"Well, I think it's pretty self explanatory." Katherine stated. "She looks like me, sounds like me, is an emotionless bitch…" She took a slight pause, smirking at Chrissie. "Well, like the old me." She continued slyly.

"Katherine." Stefan said in a warning tone, which quieted Katherine immediately.

"She's just a friend from our past." Damon took this opportunity to speak up. "She turned her emotions off and skipped town. We haven't heard from her for over 100 years." Damon finished, leaving out the part about their complicated love story, and the fact that he was the reason Elena turned her emotions off in the first place.

"That is until I called her last night." Caroline continued. "I figured she had the right to know about the impending death of two of her best friends and her brother." She finished sadly.

"But I wouldn't count on her showing up." Stefan continued for his blonde friend. "Since her emotions have been off for so long, she's probably so long gone she won't even care about what's happening here."

Chrissie looked like she was about to respond, but before she could, Caroline started talking.

"Guys, it's already getting dark, we should get going." Everyone looked around awkwardly, before descending back to where their cars were parked.

"You have nothing to worry about." Damon reassured Chrissie, almost as if he could read her thoughts. He laced his fingers through hers, and she smiled slightly.

The car ride home was relatively silent, and everyone was relieved when they finally drove up the familiar driveway. They were all staying in the boarding house for now, since it's where Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy were. But their calm demeanor was broken when they saw a blast from the past leaning against the door, waiting for them.

Posed with one heel kicked up against the door frame stood a stone cold Elena, dressed in a slutty red blouse, with tight leather pants, and a leather jacket and heeled boots to match. A permanent smirk painted on her face.

"Did you miss me?" she said in a singsong voice.

Damon could hardly believe his eyes as his former flame stood right in front of him.

"Elena!" Caroline was the first to speak, running forward and enveloping her in a hug. Elena's face visibly contorted into a confused look, as she awkwardly hugged her old friend back. Caroline, realizing Elena's emotions were still off, gently backed away from her, and went back to stand next to Klaus and the other shocked vampires.

"Well, I see you've all made nice while I was away." Elena said in a sly tone. She turned to her left, where Katherine and Stefan were standing. "Wow, kitty Kat, I can't believe, you, out of all people, have been able to hold down a relationship. And with _our_ ex, no less!" Elena chided, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, 'Lena, I've changed. We really all have in this blissful time you've been away. I barely even want to snap your neck anymore!" Katherine matched her doppelgangers sarcastic tone.

Elena just tilted her head, giving Katherine a humorless laugh, her smirk never leaving her face. "Wow, Stefan! Here I was thinking you'd still be hung up on me! But it looks like history really does repeat itself." Elena quipped.

"Nice to see you to, Elena." Stefan said dryly, holding Katherine closer to him, as Elena turned to Caroline next, seeing her standing close to Klaus, with his arm wrapped around her small frame.

"Well, we all saw that one coming, didn't we?" She said, referring to Caroline and Klaus's relationship. Caroline just gave a small smile, as Elena's eyes shifted to Damon and Chrissie who were standing close together. Elena raised her eyebrows a bit at the couple in front of her.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Elena began, her eyes widening for a moment, as she saw Damon wrap his arm around the slim blonde next to him. She felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it back down, her face contorting back into an emotionless smirk to match the blue eyed vampire's in front of her.

"Wow, Damon, you too? I mean, it took you at least 200 years to get over Katherine, but only than 100 to get over me? I'm so hurt." Elena feigned emotion, tilting her head slightly.

Chrissie's face contorted from confusion to jealousy, but Damon didn't even notice, he was to intent on his quipping back to his ex lover.

"Well, Elena, let's not forget, half of our relationship was based of off your sire bond to me. I mean, let's face it, you were border line obsessed." He dragged out the last word, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

"But the other half was all you." She stated slyly, fire growing behind her eyes. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?", her head tilting towards Chrissie.

"Elena," he began dryly, "This is Chrissie. My _fiancée_." Damon finished, fire and passion behind every word. Although he wasn't one hundred percent sure who the passion was directed at.

Stefan, sensing the uncomfortable feelings from the other vampires in outside, tried to relieve some of the tension, "Um, I think we should all just go inside, and discuss the real reason why Elena came back in the first place. Bonnie, Matt and Jer." He said. "Elena, you can come in." He said stiffly, since the house now belonged to him and Damon again, instead of Elena. He walked up the steps, unlocking the door.

"Great idea, Sfeffy!" Elena chided, striding inside the house she'd already been invited into so many times in her past.

* * *

**Reviews are my blood :)**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanted to publish this short chapter because I won't be on for about a week, because of midterms :( Also, please, please, please don't be afraid to review! I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, and I worked really hard on it. To those of you who reviewed, thank you! Also, to the person who wanted Damon's POV on Elena's return, I'll definitely work it into up coming chapters, so don't worry! **

**Goal of this chapter: to make you hate Chrissie even more... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chrissie.**

* * *

Elena strode through the familiar boarding house like she owned the place. And to be honest, in some ways she felt like she still did. She walked all the way into the kitchen, and then turned swiftly on her heel to face the other 6 vamps.

"Got anything to eat around here?" She smirked; the thought of pulsing human veins entered her mind. Oh, did she miss the chase.

"Well, there are some blood bags in the fridge, _but I doubt that's what_ _you had in mind._" Caroline said, knowing her ex best friend would rather kill an innocent bystander, and drink fresh, warm blood, than drink from an old blood bag.

"You're right, I prefer my blood 98.6, but this will have to do." She said, "Damon, would you go get me one from the basement?" She asked flirtatiously, making her way towards him. But, before she could get any closer, Stefan volunteered to grab one for her. "Um, I'll go." He said, putting his body in between Elena, and Damon and Chrissie. "Come on Katherine." He said, pulling the pretty brunettes' wrist along with him.

"Awe, I wanted to see how this plays out!" The rest of the vamps heard Katherine's muffled voice as they descended down the basement stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Bonnie, Matt and Jer." Caroline said, turning and walking up stairs, leaving Klaus, Damon, Chrissie and Elena behind.

Elena prominently pushed herself onto the counter, perching there seductively and crossing one leather-clad leg over the other. Damon couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she still looked, and her sexy outfit didn't help him tear his eyes away. But he was prematurely pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Klaus's voice.

"Maybe I should go get some drinks from downstairs, as well." He figured they might need all the alcohol they could get. Damon nodded his head, thinking the same.

"Maybe you should go with him," Elena spoke directly to Damon. "It will give me some time to catch up with your… _fiancée," _she said, the last word dripping with spite.

"That's probably the last th-" Damon began, but was quickly interrupted by Chrissie's high-pitched voice.

"No, I think it's a great idea!" Chrissie said, shooting a smile Elena's way. "I'd love to get to know your old friend better."

Damon looked reluctantly at her, but just nodded his head, giving Chrissie a kiss on the cheek and following Klaus to the basement where Stefan and Katherine were. They had been down their for a while, and he was a little afraid of what sex act he might walk in on, shuddering a bit at the thought.

"So," Elena began, "is Damon as good in bed as I remember?" She smirked, waiting for Chrissie to look shocked, or even embarrassed, but what happened instead was the complete opposite of her expectations. She felt a strong grip around her neck as her body was pulled off the counter and twisted backwards until she slammed against the wall at full vampire speed. Her eyes opened a bit in shock at how strong Chrissie was.

"Listen bitch," Chrissie said in a low, threatening tone, her fingers still grasped around Elena's neck. "I don't care what you _think _you had with Damon in the past, he's mine know, and nobody, especially a skinny ass whore like you, is going to change that." She said, fire behind every word.

Elena, being who she was, was going to have none of this. She swiftly switched positions with Chrissie, holding her fingers tightly around the strawberry blondes neck instead. "We'll see about that," Elena began menacingly, but her voice faltered when she saw Chrissie's eyes get a look of satisfaction in them. _"Why would she be satisfied I'm threating her?" _Elena thought for a moment, but she got her answers as she heard the rest of the guys, and Katherine, return from downstairs, blood bags and beer in tow.

"What the hell?!" Damon yelled, pulling a confused Elena off Chrissie, and pulling his fiancée into a hug. "Elena! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled at his ex.

Elena's eyes opened so wide she thought they might pop out of her head. "She's a liar, Damon! She just pinned me up against the wall, and-"

"Ya know what, save it." Damon interrupted her. "I get it that your humanity's off, but I thought maybe the _death_ of your best friends' and your brother might make you somewhat approachable again! But I guess you're still just a stone cold bitch."

Elena could actually feel her emotions trying to break through to the surface. He used to be the one to believe her over anything. "I-I… that's not true, Damon! She's lying to you!-" She tried to defend herself, but Damon just waved her off, pulling Chrissie closer to him. Klaus, Stefan and Katherine just stood there, waiting for someone to break the tense silence. Thankfully, Caroline chose this moment to come back down the stairs.

"What is all the noise down here?!" She half whispered, half yelled. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. Elena," She began, turning towards the shell-shocked brunette. "They want to see you."

And all it took were those few words for Elena to completely break.

* * *

**So, did I reach my goal? Also, Elena's emotions are starting to come back! I hope I didn't rush that, but I want to get more into the main plot of the story, so I hope that's okay :) Please review if you want more of this story! Also, I'm thinking of writing an AU Klaroline story, would any of you read that?**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks you sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! I love writing this story, so I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :(**

* * *

Elena's mind was pounding. She could physically feel her emotions trying to push their way through; they were definitely stronger than they've ever been in the past 100 years of her long life. Her vision quickly began to blur, although she wasn't completely sure if it was from the sudden wave of dizziness that just hit her, or the newly formed tears prickling the back of her eyes. She didn't remember her humanity being this painful. _Was it always this painful?_

"Elena?" Caroline's voice broke through her barrier, "Are you okay?" she asked, gently putting a hand on the brunette vampire's shoulder.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Elena said, shrugging Caroline's hand off of her. "Let's just go." She said, turning away from the other vampires in the room and following Caroline up the Salvatore's grand staircase. She walked slowly, keeping her head down and clutching the railing so tight, if she were still human, her knuckles surely would have turned a ghostly white. _"I've kept my emotions off this long, what's a few more hours? I'll visit Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie, then be out of this town for good." _She thought to herself, desperately using all her energy to push her emotions back down. She took a deep breath, rounding the top of the stairs, and managed to repress her emotions to a somewhat neutral position. They weren't completely back, but they weren't completely gone either.

"It's this room." Caroline said, gesturing to one of the spare bedrooms. "I'll let you go in by yourself." She said, swiftly walking past Elena and back down the stairs.

Elena didn't know how long she stood outside that old oak door. It could have been years for all she knew; she was going to live for eternity, after all. But she couldn't say the same for the three people behind the door. Mustering up all she could of her newly found courage, she wrapped her skinny hand around the cool doorknob, and pushed it open with an eerie creek.

Peeking her head in first, her eyes widened a bit at the sight in front of her. All three of her old friends looked exactly like they did when she first left. The only thing that was different was their tired expressions and graying hair. It reminded he slightly of what Katherine looked like after she took the cure, before she was turned back into a vampire.

"Elena?" She heard Bonnie Bennett's hoarse voice for the first time in years. She turned her head to where Bonnie was lying. They were all in there own beds, lying weakly in the empty room. "Caroline said you were downstairs, but we weren't sure if it was a sweet dream or not. It's hard, telling dreams and reality apart these days." Bonnie continued a bit distantly.

Elena just gave a small smile, still a bit apprehensive. She walked slowly towards the witch, taking her frail hand in her cool one. "Thank you," she began, "For looking after Jeremy for this long. I wasn't a very good sister, leaving him like that."

"Oh no, don't even say that. You had your heart broken, you experienced so much loss already, and you did what you had to do to cope. You're here now, that's all that matters." Bonnie said, and Elena could feel tears glossing over in her eyes. Bonnie was always the most understanding person she knew, and she couldn't think of a better person to have been with her brother for all these years.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." Elena said, tears now freely falling down her face. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into her best friend's thinning hair. Bonnie just gave her hand a small squeeze, and a weak smile.

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert. Ever since the sandbox." Bonnie said, tears choking up her already hoarse voice. If they were back in high school, Caroline would have definitely coined this as a _lesbian friend moment, because they're freaky like that._ Elena smiled a bit at the thought, before Bonnie's voice broke through to her once again.

"But I think there's some other people you need to talk to, as well." Elena smiled knowingly, and moved to the next bed.

Lying before the brunette vampire was her first real boyfriend. "I always knew you'd come back to me." Matt joked lightly, and Elena managed to let out a strangled laugh threw her waterfall of tears.

"Matt." She said sweetly, pulling his hand into hers next. "Well, I guess since I screwed everything up with everyone else, you're the only one left that would still _want_ to be with me."

Matt's eyes immediately softened at his friends distress, "Elena, everything will work out for you. It always does. _I promise."_ He said. And, strangely, that's exactly what Elena needed to hear. Matt had such a big heart; he was the only one who managed to stay human, after all.

"I'm gonna miss you, Matt. I love you so much." She said, leaning down to give him a hug, her salty tears soaking his light blue shirt.

"I know you do. I love you too, Elena." He whispered, "But, hey, don't cry. I'm gonna be with Vicki now." he said happily. Elena pulled herself off of him, a ghost of a smile gracing her delicate features. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and turned around to the last bed in the room.

She wasted no time running across the room and into the waiting arms of her younger brother. "Jer." she said, crying heavily into his chest. He just her lay there, stroking her hair and shushing her gently.

"I am so sorry." Elena repeated over and over again.

"Elena, look at me." Jeremy said, tilting her head up a bit. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You know I love you, _no matter what."_

Elena just stared at him for a moment, before letting out a muffled "I love you so much." as she buried her face back into his chest. "I love you too, Elena. We are family, after all." He said, and that was all Elena needed to hear to finally have closure with her brother. _They were family_, and nothing was ever going to change that. She must have lied there for hours, just enjoying their company, before she realized something that set off a fire of panic inside of her.

Their heartbeats were slowing down.

She shot up, hurriedly shaking Jeremy's almost lifeless body.

"Oh my god." She whispered, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god!" she screamed a little louder this time, as she realized all there was left to be heard in that empty room was the sound of her own strangled cries.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "CAROLINE! Caroline, oh my god." She called to the blonde vampire, who was at her side in less than a second, followed by the rest of the vampires in the boarding house.

She faintly felt the Caroline pulling her away from Jeremy's lifeless body, as she watched Klaus pull the sheets him and the two other lifeless bodies in the room. She felt like she was in one of those old silent movies, the whole world was moving way too fast and she couldn't hear a thing besides her own screams.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore, and she collapsed to the floor with a loud _clunk_. She didn't even realize she'd dragged Caroline down with her, until she felt her friend's tears wetting her now disheveled hair. She looked up slightly to see Stefan wrapping his arms around Katherine, and Damon doing the same to Chrissie.

Sobs racked her body, and she was one hundred percent sure her emotions were back in full swing, and the pain was _unbearable. _The last thing she could remember was clinging onto Caroline's thin body for dear life, screaming until her voice would have surely went out if she were still human.

She remembered looking up, her puffy brown eyes weakly met the clear blue orbs that could only belong to Damon Salvatore. She remembered seeing the sympathy in his eyes, as he gazed down at her.

And then it all went black.

* * *

**So, I decided to turn Elena's emotions back on in this chapter, because I felt like seeing all of the people she left behind in Mystic Falls combined with the death of two of her closest friends and her brother would definitely break her. Also, I wanted to get more into the main plot of this story, and Delena of course! Which I'm happy to say there will be some of in the next chapter :) I planned the whole story out, and I think it will end up being around 13 chapters in all. Anyway, please review!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah **


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey Guys! I am so sorry, I haven't updated this story in forever! But, if you're still reading this fic, I put some Delena action in this chapter as a reward for waiting this long! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Damon felt his heart sink as he watched the broken shell of a girl he once knew drop to the ground in a blur of screams and tears. Before he knew what he was doing, he gently pulled Caroline away from her friend, and scooped Elena up into his arms. No one stopped him, and he didn't seem to notice the looks of jealousy stricken across Chrissie's face, so he kept walking. He walked until he was out of that room, the smell of death lingering behind him. He carried Elena into another guest bedroom in the large boarding house, and placed her down gently on the soft bed. "_She looks so small on top of the king sized bed." _He thought to himself.

He sighed gently to himself as he thought of what Elena had become. Had he done this to her? He couldn't help but feel guilty for the pain she was feeling now. At least she wasn't a monster anymore.

But maybe he was.

He was the reason Elena flipped her switch in the first place, and he remembered the fiery jealousy he felt every time he saw Elena kiss Stefan. Was he causing her the same pain every time she saw him kiss Chrissie? _"No. I'm giving myself way too much credit." _He thought to him self, _"It would take way more than just me to tear down the strongest person I know." _

Little did he know_, _that was _all_ it took.

* * *

Chrissie watched quietly from the doorway as Damon leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the doe eyed brunette in front of him. She felt jealousy bubbling up inside of her as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. But she was gracious enough to feign concern when Damon stood to leave the room. She even pretended to accidently bump into him as he walked out in a daze.

"Sorry!" Damon said, his eyes widening in surprise at Chrissie.

"It's totally fine." Chrissie said, awkwardly looking around. "Um, so everyone's downstairs making arrangements for the funeral. They think the sooner they do it the better… You, know…."

"So Elena has closure and doesn't go full psycho again." Damon finished for her. They needed to keep her emotions on, even if that meant making her focus on the pain.

"Yeah." Chrissie let out a small giggle at his sarcastic manor and gently tugged on Damon's hand. "Let's just go downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." He said, glancing back once more at Elena's room, then following the strawberry blonde vampire down the stairs.

Caroline was the first to look up, her blue orbs were puffy as she swiped repetitively at her tear and mascara stained cheeks. When she opened her mouth, her voice came out strained.

"We have basically everything planned out for the funeral and memorial. We just need to actually…" She began to trail off.

"Bury them." Katherine finished, causing a few heads to snap up at her blunt comment.

"What? It's what the Girl Scout was going to say, right?" She said, masking her pain with her icy exterior. She wasn't used to feeling this way, she was Katherine Pierce for crying out loud!

"Katherine-" Stefan began, but was quickly interrupted.

"No, she's right." Damon said, "We should probably do this sooner rather than later." He paused for a moment, like he was contemplating whether to say his next thought or not, "Like tomorrow morning sooner."

"Tomorrow morning?! You don't think that's a little too soon. We still need time to cope with this." Caroline said, looking down.

"Damon's right, Care," Klaus said, gently taking one of her hands in his own. "We all knew this was coming and we're already prepared." He finished sadly.

Stefan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and we need to keep Elena's emotions on. She needs to focus on this pain." He said, looking around a little nervously, knowing he just brought up the elephant in the room.

To his surprise, everyone, even Chrissie, nodded in agreement, "But for now, we should probably get some sleep. It's getting late." Stefan finished, gently taking Katherine's hand and leading her upstairs, as Klaus and Caroline followed.

Damon and Chrissie were the last to go up. They crawled into bed silently, and when Chrissie curled up into his side, he almost felt numb. He waited until the whole house was asleep to quickly get up and make his way down the hall to the guest bedroom Elena was sleeping in. When he peeked his head in, he saw her sitting on the bed, small sobs wracking her skinny body.

"Elena." He sighed, and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Damon. I'm so sorry!" She cried, her whole body was now shaking from her sobs.

Damon couldn't stop himself if he tried, as he used his vampire speed to get to her side of the room quickly, and wrap his strong arms around her gentle frame.

"Shhh." He whispered into her hair. "This isn't your fault Elena, you were in a dark place. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But I was such a bitch to you and Chrissie. And I wasn't even here for my brother and two of my best friends until they were close to dead!" She cried harder into his chest, her salty tears wetting his shirt.

"Elena, look at me." He said, gently pulling her off of him, and staring into her big brown eyes.

"I forgive you for what happened with Chrissie. Your humanity was off, and your whole world was crashing down around you! I shouldn't have been mad at you for that in the first place. And as for Jer, Bonnie and Matt, you were there for them when it counted. You sat with them until they died, Elena. They know how much you loved them. How much you _love_ them." He whispered to her.

Elena couldn't control it, the urge to lean in and kiss him. So she didn't.

Damon couldn't fathom it at first, the love of his life just crashed into him, her lips moving roughly on his. He kissed her back, hard. This wasn't just some sweet kiss you get from your high school sweet heart; this was the type of kiss the stars of romance movies were jealous of.

_"Jealous of."_ He thought to himself, "_Shit! Chrissie!"_ He pulled back abruptly, startling the brunette in front of him a bit. "I'm sorry Elena, I just can't do this." He said, quickly backing away from the door, and basically sprinting back down the hall and into bed where a still sleeping Chrissie lay. And for once, he thanked god for what a heavy sleeper his fiancée was.

* * *

Elena woke the next morning to warm rays of sun streaming through her window, a stark contrast to what her life had been like lately. "_Today's the funeral and memorial service." _She thought to herself, sighing as she remembered Caroline telling her that the night before. Before other, unmentionable actions took place. She shook her head, allowing tears to stream down her face as she turned on the shower.

She allowed the hot water to attack her broken body as the thick steam surrounded her. She felt like her tears would never stop. Somewhere, in the back of he mind, she knew this wasn't her fault, but her heart was still throbbing in pain. She turned the shower off and pulled on a thin towel just as she heard a knock on her door.

Caroline Forbes stood on the other side, already dressed in black. The blonde vampire handed her a dress similar to the one on her body, since Elena obviously hadn't brought anything like that with her.

"Thank you." Elena said brokenly, taking the dress from Caroline's hands.

"You're welcome, Elena." Caroline responded, placing her hand on Elena's arm for a moment.

"We're going to start in about an hour. So if you need any help getting ready, I'm right here." She said.

"That would be great, Caroline." Elena responded, wanting desperately to mend this broken friendship. She was running low on friends nowadays.

She allowed Caroline to pull and tug on her long brown hair, until it sat in a loose braid. She even let her put on some blush and mascara on her raw face, waterproof of course. She slid into her dress, that familiar sense of déjà vu hitting her. She really had been to too many funerals in her life, even if she was over 100 years old. Taking one final glance in the mirror, she followed Caroline downstairs, being sure to bite her lip and hold back the tears that were already threatening to spill over.

* * *

**I debated putting the funeral in this chapter, but it was already 4 pages long on microsoft word, so I didn't. I'll try and update soon, though! please review!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a reallyyyyyyy long time! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! I appreciate all of them, you guys are truly amazing!**

**Disclaimer (Because I haven't done one since chapter one, whoops): I don't own TVD, all I own is Chrissie… unfortunately… **

* * *

The air in the room was tight, and so full of sadness, that Elena could barely breath. She honestly felt like her little black dress was trying to squeeze the air right out of her slim body, and if this hadn't of been a formal occasion, she would have been straight back in her old, ratty sweats. Her doe eyes searched through the tear stained faces, looking for someone familiar. How was it possible her parents knew all these people she'd never even met before? Did they really even care? A continuous stream of tears made their way down her cheeks, as she turned to the sound of a deep voice calling her name.

"Elena." Matt Donovan gently pulled his girlfriend into a hug. He was always so compassionate and sweet to her, even after the huge fight they had at the bonfire party a few nights before. It's funny how, at the time, she thought the worst thing that could ever happen to her was having a fight with her boyfriend. Now she knew what true pain was.

She gently pulled away, looking Matt in the eyes, "Thank you for coming, I really needed you today."

"Of course, Elena." He softly replied, kissing her lightly, and pulling away only to see Elena's two best friends in the whole wide world standing behind her.

Elena turned, her brown orbs meeting with the blue and green ones of Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. "Elena," Bonnie barely had time to choke out her name before Caroline had them both in the type of group hug only best-friends-since-the-sandbox could share. And that's when Elena allowed what little resolve she had left to break. She quietly sobbed into her friends' soft wisps of blonde and brunette hair, allowing her mind to take her away from this hell she was burning up in. She could of stayed like that for longer, but her mind suddenly halted. _"Jeremy!"_ she thought to herself. _"I haven't seen him since last night."_ Elena slowly began to panic, pulling away from Bonnie and Caroline, "I need to go find Jer." She said, offering a small smile to the two girls and Matt, who was still standing behind them.

Weaving her way through the small crowed of people, and the continuous stream of "I'm sorry for your loss's", she finally came to a halt next to her Aunt. "Jenna," She began, as the young redhead pulled he into a hug, "Have you seen Jer anywhere? I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I think he's in the bathroom, just, be gentle with him. He won't admit it, but he's really delicate right now." Jenna said, sympathy blatant in her eyes.

Elena just nodded her head, and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door a few times to announce her presence. "Jer? Jeremy?!" she yelled a little louder, "It's me, can you let me in?" no response. Elena could feel the panic spreading like a wild fire inside her, Jenna's words ringing in her ears, _"He won't admit it, but he's really delicate right now."_ He wouldn't hurt himself… would he? "Jeremy!" she could barely hear her own voice over the sound of blood rushing to her ears, and her hands were beginning to sting from banging on the door. "Jer-" she tried one more time, before getting cut off by the door abruptly swinging open.

"Quiet down, would you?" Jeremy slurred, the bottle of bourbon sloshing around as he sloppily tried to close the door again. But Elena would have none of that. She managed to pry the door back open and slip into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her. "Are you drunk?!" Elena half yelled, half whispered.

"God, calm down, you sound like mom." Jeremy complained before his eyes opened in shock at what he just said. Elena just stared at him for a moment, before unintentionally giggling at the irony of it all. Before she knew it, she was taking the bottle from Jeremy and allowing the alcohol to burn her throat as they sat on the bathroom floor, waves of hysterical laughter shaking them both to the core.

* * *

"Elena? You okay?" Elena blinked a few times as she heard Caroline's voice calling her back to the land of the living. Literally.

She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, noticing that everyone was looking at her. She was definitely not used to feeling like that. "Um, yeah. I'm fine, let's just get started." Elena said, giving everyone a tight smile.

She followed Caroline and the others into the living room, which was filled with photos of Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy. She watched as Caroline recalled her best memories of the trio, salty tears running down her face as Stefan followed suit, she even watched as Katherine and Klaus said surprisingly nice things about the deceased. She really had missed a lot in the years she was away. But the person that surprised Elena the most was Chrissie. She watched as the perfect little green-eyed vampire said the most disgustingly sweet things about _her_ friends and family. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt bad about how she treated Chrissie. She knew it was ridiculous, considering the bitch tried to strangle her, but Elena couldn't help but think she would react the same way if she were put in Chrissie's position._ "Love makes you do crazy things, sometimes"_ she thought to herself. As if on cue, Damon began to speak. Elena felt her heart beat speed up as she realized his blue eyes were trained on her. Her doe eyes shifted quickly to the floor, her face reddening a bit. Maybe Chrissie's connection to her friends and brother wasn't the only thing Elena was jealous of…

She looked back up to the faces of six expectant vampires. "Elena, if you want to say something…" Caroline trailed off a bit.

"Now's the time to do it." Katherine finished for her in a very "Katherine" like manor, which caused a few heads to snap her way, but it's not like anyone was really surprised at her harsh mannerisms anymore.

"Okay," Elena began, shuffling a bit in place, looking at all the couples around her. Never in he life has Elena Gilbert felt so fucking alone. "Um, you know I always say, the worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them, and I think that holds true for all of us right now. You guys know how much I loved all three of them; but I would have done anything to protect Jeremy. He's my brother and it _kills_ me I couldn't save him from this. I never thought I would have to say goodbye to him, you know. I remember at our parents funeral, the two of us just got drunk in the bathroom and laughed and cried together." She smiled a bit at the memory, before her face twisted into one of pain, the familiar tracks of water making their way down her face. "He was supposed to come back. Bonnie always brings him back." It took less than a second for Caroline to have her arms around her best friend. Elena smiled gratefully at her.

"Bonnie," she smiled at the thought of her late best friend, "she was always the savior, she'd sacrifice her self for any one of us, and that's why I loved her. She was like a sister to me, she never judged me when I became a vampire, or when I made countless mistakes. I'm just really gonna miss her… Plus, she was one badass witch." Elena giggled through her tears, along with the rest of the room.

"We did have some good times, just the three of us." Caroline said, smiling at Elena, who gave a warm smile back. Something Caroline was so glad to see. _"Maybe she's starting to heal"_ Caroline thought hopefully.

"And, of course, Matt Donovan, my first real boyfriend. It still amazes me that he was the only one to always keep his humanity. He was always so sweet, and caring, and he never, ever strayed from his morals, even when the rest of us did. He was just so funny, and warm, and I don't think I'll ever find anyone like him again. Not that I'd want to. No one can ever replace my friends and family." She finished her little speech with a new found sense of hope. She'd been through so much shit lately, but there were still so many people that cared about her. Maybe she was ready to say goodbye and hello to the new, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees as the seven bloodsuckers stood in their black attire, warm tears streaking their faces as they starred blankly at the three fresh graves in front of them. _"The witch, the human and the hunter."_ Elena thought, placing a rose on each grave. She felt like there were pieces of her heart was missing. She sighed a bit, watching the others say goodbye and slowly following behind as they drove back to the boarding house. By the time they were home, Elena could barely keep her eyes open. Today, especially being the first full day with her humanity back, had emotionally drained her. So she bid goodnight to everyone in the house and climbed the long winding stairs to her room.

* * *

Damon watched carefully as Elena ascended up the stairs, getting a sudden urge to follow her. She just looked so broken, and he couldn't take her being hurt. He glanced behind him, seeing Chrissie, Caroline and Katherine chatting about something wedding related, and Klaus and Stefan sitting in the kitchen drinking. He figured no one would miss him for a few minutes. Hell, they weren't even paying attention to him while he was in the room. Not that they should, this day proved to be a living hell for everyone. Especially the doe eyed brunette he was now following up the stairs.

He caught up to her in the hallway outside her room, pulling her wrist towards him, causing her to look at him. Their faces were barely an inch away; he could physically hear her heart beat speed up. "Damon," She began, but was quickly cut off by his lips on hers. Maybe it was because their emotions were running high, maybe they were trying to mask their pain, or maybe returning to the old pattern of things made their lives seem somewhat normal again. Either way, it didn't matter right now, this just _felt right. _

Damon hastily pushed her up against the wall, her arms winding around his neck. His hands ran all over body as she kissed him back with full on vampire force. He smiled against her lips, and felt her smile back. They were both in a state of blissful happiness, and Damon couldn't have needed it more. That was until Elena pushed him off of her. He looked at her with bewildered eyes, both of their clothes were ruffled and their hair was a mess, but none of that bothered Damon right now. "Elena, what-" but he was cut off by her tearful voice. "I can't do this, Damon. I'm- I'm sorry." She started to walk away, but Damon caught hold of her wrist again. She spun around to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks yet again, her face full of hot, red anger.

"Damon, you're engaged!" she whispered furiously. "We can't do this! I was already so rude to Chrissie, and that's just not who I am anymore." Her voice softened a bit, "That's not who I want to be." She turned around once again and walked back to her room.

And this time, Damon didn't try to stop her.

* * *

**Be sure to review!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


End file.
